Remus Lupin, Will You Ever Forgive Me?
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: Sirius messes up on a spell that ends up turning Remus into a woman, and slowly realizes his feelings for his old friend. Mention JPLE, HPLL, NTKS, MWAW, and RWHG RLSB
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Franki own nothing. Franki sad. See Franki cry? Yes, you do. -smiles, satisfied-**

**HOORAY FOR GENDER-BENDERS! **

* * *

"Happy holidays!" yelled Sirius Black as he slid down the banister of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and landed on the floor in front of his godson, whom he wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. 

"Sirius! Can't...Breathe... Need...Air..." Harry gasped out, and the tall, dark-haired man released him, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry, but you'll never guess what I accidentally did to Remus..."

**lololololol**

_Earlier that day..._**  
**

"I'm not coming out!" roared Remus Lupin from his sanctuary of the library of Sirius' home, where he was busy attempting to push an extremely heavy bookcase between him and three adult wizards (Kingsley, Sirius, and Arthur). His wand lay forgotten on a nearby table.

"Remus, you actually make a rather pretty girl!" cried Sirius in what was supposed to be comforting tone, but which ended up sounding amused.

"Shut up, Sirius! This is your fault in the first place!" whined Remus, slamming 'his' head against the bookcase and wincing in pain.

"It was an accident!" insisted Sirius.

"Remus, please come out? We'll even have Tonks lend you something to wear," called Arthur hopefully, and Remus paused. "We'll throw in some chocolate!"

The door was open faster than Snape confronted by shampoo.

None of the them, even Arthur, could help but stare at the woman who'd once been their friend Remus. She was the same height, with shoulder-length gold hair and bright amber eyes, but she showed no sign of lycanthropy or of having any scars. She was currently wearing a white button-down with beige robes over it and matching trousers, but the clothes looked unnaturally loose. And she was blushing furiously.

"There's a good sport," said Arthur nervously, and Sirius whistled. Kingsley smacked him on the back of the head, dragging him off. Remus blushed a deeper red, sending a murderous look after Sirius before following Arthur to Tonks' room.

"Tonks? We have a problem," said Arthur.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me why we write such short to our shit, I honestly don't know.**


	2. My Eyes Are Up Here

**Disclaimer: Franki own nothing. Franki sad. See Franki cry? Yes, you do. -smiles, satisfied-**

* * *

Remus leaned back in her chair, screwing up her face and pointing her wand at the ceiling, sighing as said ceiling turned bright purple. 

"Remus, dear, are you sure you wouldn't like a drink or something? You look rather bored," said Molly from the stove, where she was busy making lunch.

"I'm fine, Molly. Really," replied the former man, glancing at the woman.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Mm-hmm," said Remus, going back to changing the color of the ceiling just as two people entered the room.

"Oh, hi Rem! Harry's here!," said Sirius gleefully, and Remus turned her head lazily to look at them, her wavy golden hair falling down the back of the chair.

"Remus?!" cried Harry in surprise.

**lololololol**

_(Harry's P.O.V...Sorta)_

Harry stared at Remus, emerald eyes wide with surprise. His old teacher actually made an extremely beautiful woman, but the clothes were a bit too "young" for him. 'He' wore a black tank top that only went halfway down her torso, accompanied by a pair of flared denim jeans and a familiar pair of tennis shoes.

Remus smiled at him, nodding briskly. "Hello, Harry," 'he' said in 'his' usual voice, which sounded more feminine than usual.

Harry nodded, speechless suddenly as he realized where his eyes had slowly wandered.

"Harry, my eyes are up here," said Remus coldly, and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, smacking Harry on the back.

"Good boy, Harry. Welcome to 'FRFF,'" he murmured, then looked at Remus. "Can't blame him, can you? You're smoking hot, he's a hormonal, angsty teenager..."

Sirius had to duck two incoming blows to the head as Remus tried to hex him and Harry swung at him with his open palm.

**lololololol**

Sirius smirked, glancing around the filled table at the other Order members and the children. Only Remus and Tonks were missing, and Sirius had to stifle a laugh to keep the memories of that eventful day from coming back.

"Sorry we're late," called Tonks' voice from the doorway, and everyone looked up to see her standing there with Remus, who was dressed in a crimson dress quite like the style Sirius' cousin Bellatrix always wore, her hair tied into a ponytail. She was tugging at her sleeves nervously.

"Hullo, Nymphado-Tonks. Hello Remus," called Kingsley, and the Weasley twins stared at him, then at the two women in the doorway.

"That woman is-"

"-Professor Lupin?"

Everyone looked at Sirius, who had burst out laughing, and Remus gave him a murderous look.

"So...Sorry...My fault...Spell...Gone...Awry...HAHAHA!," he said, and the twins grinned evilly.

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to say the 'my eyes are up here' line to Harry. : D  
**


End file.
